


Secret Santa Fic

by little_lost_panda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lost_panda/pseuds/little_lost_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is acting more angry than normal and Gavin is determined to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was the Secret Santa fic I wrote for RHSS14. It was gifted to http://joel-hymen.tumblr.com/

Ray leaned over to tap Michael on the shoulder. Looking up, Michael removed his headphones. “Hey Michael, want to go to lunch with us?” Ray asked, nodding to Gavin and Geoff who were checking their recordings. Michael shook his head, holding the headphones up and nodding to the screen.

“Got to finish up editing the Rage Quit.” He said, putting the headphones back on. Ray nodded, heading out the door. Geoff followed him out, not noticing that Gavin hadn’t followed until he was halfway down the hallway. Groaning, he told Ray to meet him at the car and went back into the office.

“Gavin, are you coming or not?” he bellowed, barging through the doorway, expecting Gavin to have tripped over a cable or something. He didn’t expect to see Gavin glaring down at Michael who was just about to shove the lad away. “Everything alright?” he asked, cautiously assessing the situation, trying to figure out how Gavin had gotten Michael so pissed in a few seconds.

“Yeah, be right there Geoff.” Gavin stepped away from Michael, his glare smoothing over. “Knocked some of Michael’s cables out of the wall is all.” Gavin said, a grin falling over his face, “I’ll help him fix it then meet you at the car.” Michael gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

Crossing his arms, Geoff glared at the both of them but after a few seconds shook his head. “Whatever.” He sighed, walking back out the door. He knew something had happened between the two, Gavin’s lie was a weak one considering none of Michael’s cables had been disturbed, but he hoped the two would work out whatever was going on.

Four days earlier

———————-

Gavin walked to the AH office, hoping someone would be in there. It was everyone’s lunch hour and most of the Achievement Hunters had gone out for lunch, leaving Gavin to scavenge for something in the company kitchen. Now he was bored and hoping for something to keep him occupied. Peering into the office he grinned at the figure inside. Michael Jones was currently at his desk, hair a mess like he had been running his hands through it. 

Taking a few steps into the room Gavin grinned, sneaking across the room. Michael groaned, harshly typing at the keys, causing Gavin to pause, taking a closer look at the lad. His shoulders were hunched and tense, his fingers were tapping furiously, and small, angry muttering could be heard issuing curses at whatever he was reading. A determined grin gracing his face, Gavin moved forward.

Raising his arms above him he took in a hug breath, ready to let out a yell.

“I swear to fuck Gavin I will kill you if you so much as touch me.” Spinning in his chair Michael glowering at the brit. 

“Oh it’s just a bit of fun!” Gavin slapped his hands onto Michael’s shoulders, grinning down at him. Slapping his hands away Michael stood up, shoving Gavin further away from him.

“Oh it’s just a bit of fun Micool.” He mocked; face contorting into a hateful snarl. “Fucking hell Gavin leave me alone!” Gavin stood still, watching Michael as he breathed heavily, his eyes swimming with confusion.

“But Michael—“ Gavin yelped as Michael swiped at him, ducking under the swinging arm as Michael “Rage Quit” Jones lived up to his rage. “Michael stop!” Gavin yelled, ducking again and moving across the room away from his assailant. Pausing near the exit Gavin watched Michael for any more signs that he should evacuate immediately. Michael glared back at the brit, and then with a silent scream he stalked past Gavin and out of the room.

Frozen Gavin stared at where his coworker had left, his brain in overdrive at what had made him so angry. Gavin was known for being a trickster, and a simple prank that never took off wouldn’t have made Michael blow up like he did. Swiveling around he curiously walked to Michael’s computer. The window was open to Michael’s email; sitting in the chair Gavin began reading.

Michael,

I’m sorry sweetheart; we just can’t come down this year. I’m so sorry, we just don’t have the time or money to come visit for Christmas, and everyone has already planned to come over here to celebrate. I’ll send your presents through the mail, and I love you so much.

Love, Mom

Reading the email again the lad shook his head. “No wonder Michael’s so disagreeable.” He muttered, pushing away from the computer. Spinning the chair around the room, he thought over the message, remembering how tense Michael had been when he had entered, now it all made sense.

“Oh!” hitting the couch, Gavin fell over, kicking the chair away as he sat up. He didn’t go to visit on that Thanksgiving holiday either. He remembered that Michael had stayed in Austin for the holiday, which from what Geoff had told him about the holiday and what he had witnesses while staying with the man, was a holiday concerning family. He must be really upset about this then. Leaning back against the couch, Gavin looked up at the ceiling and made a plan of action.

—————-

Next Day

“Michael!” Waving to catch his attention, Gavin caught up and swung his arm of the lad’s shoulder.

“Hey Gav.” Glancing at his friend, Michael kept walking. “Wanna catch some lunch?”

“Sure boi, but first,” stretching out his other arm he waved the ticket in Michael’s face. “A present.”

“What’s this, a present for me?” Michael joked, grabbing the ticket. “Christmas is still a few weeks away.” Chuckling Michael read the destination. Grabbing Gavin’s arm he pulled him to a stop. “What is this Gav?” he snapped, thrusting the paper back at him. “Why did you get me a ticket to New Jersey?”

“Well, after your little tantrum yesterday I noticed you left your email open, so I had a little bitty peek.” Gavin admitted sheepishly, “And well, you want to see your family right? So, I got you a two way ticket to Jersey and got Burnie to give you extra time off for the holidays. Surprise!” Gavin waved his arms wildly, beaming from ear to ear. Looking at Michael expectantly, his smile fell a little when Michael didn’t start laughing with him. “Michael?” he asked, letting his arms fall. “You okay boi?”

Michael was wild looking, his face was beginning to turn red, his hands were balled into fists. Gavin backed away nervously, knowing the look on his face. He was more than mad, Michael was furious. “You looked. AT MY EMAIL!?” Michael raged, taking a step closer to Gavin. “You don’t go snooping around my stuff Gavin, what the fuck is wrong with you?” he screamed, clenching and unclenching his fist, looking ready to punch someone. Gavin took a step back, unwilling to be the potential target.

“But Michael! I thought you’d be happy, you get to go home to see your family!” Another few steps back and Gavin raised his hands, attempting to keep Michael at bay as the man advanced on him.

Stopping in front of him, Michael stood nose to nose with Gavin. “Stay away from my stuff Gavin.” He growled, turning and stalking away. Blankly Gavin watched him leave. Why was he so upset?

———————————

Two days. Two days and Michael still wasn’t talking to him. And it wasn’t just him not talking, Michael refused to even be alone with Gavin, he always made sure to be in the company of someone else and if Gavin tried bringing up conversation Michael just flat out ignored him. Gavin was sick of it. Glancing around Gavin let Ray and Geoff leave the room before making his way over to where Michael was still seated.

“Michael, we need to talk.” He muttered, pulling Michael’s headphones off. Smirked at Michael’s jumped, he pulled the chair away from the desk, spinning it so Michael was facing him.

“What do you want Gavin.” Michael ground out, looking like he’d rather be covered in feces than have a conversation with the brit. Standing up, Michael attempts to leave the room but Gavin grabs his arm. “Let go of me.” He snarled, wrenching his arm away, reading to push Gavin away.

“Gavin are you coming or not?” Geoff bellows, rushing back through the door. Gavin and Michael turn to look at their boss briefly before returning to glare at each other. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, be right there Geoff.” Gavin grins, taking a step back from Michael. “Knocked some of Michael’s cables out of the wall is all. I’ll help him fix it then meet you at the car.” His eyes narrowed at Geoff stance, arms crossed like he was waiting for Gavin to break and spew the truth.

“Whatever.” He finally sighed, turning to leave the room again. Nodding, Gavin turned back to Michael only to find him trying to implement another escape plan.

“Michael!” he growled, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around. “Michael talk to me.” Michael glares at him, struggling in his grip. “Why are you so upset with me, I was just trying to help.” Struggling more, he ducks in his attempts and manages to get Gavin to lose hold on one side. Breaking free he tries to run but Gavin tackles him and they hit the couch.

“Get off me Gavin!” Pushing against his chest, Michael fights to free himself from the pin down.

“Not until you talk to me. Why don’t you want to go see your family?” Gavin scowls, arranging himself better atop Michael to keep him down.

“Well it’s not like they’d want me there anyway!” Face red, Michael gasps, finally going still. “They never bother to come see me, they always make plans for up in Jersey and never invite me to come home. They don’t want me there!” he sniffles, turning his face to try and hide the first of his tears. “Why should I be the one to go up if they won’t invite me?” voice heavy, Michael sits up, Gavin sliding down to sit next to him. Pulling his legs up, he hugs his knees to his chest, blinking fast to catch any tears still trying to escape.

Fwoosh Michael’s entire body goes rigid, finding himself pinned down yet again. “Gavin.” He grumbles, fighting to get away. Gavin simply pulled him closer, wrapping his arms securely around Michael’s waist. After a moment Michael found himself relaxing into the embrace.

“It’s alright boi.” Gavin murmured, hiding his face in Michael’s neck. Nodding Michael felt his eyes burn as fresh tears pricked at him. Rolling to face him, he let himself cry against Gavin’s chest, unwilling to pour out any more insecurities but couldn’t seem to stop himself.

Holding him close, Gavin waiting for the tears to abate; when Michael’s sniffles showed no signs of stopping he smiled softly and sent off a text to Geoff to go on without him.


End file.
